Older Than His Years
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Blaise had to grow up too soon... Written for Psychology Assignment 3 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.


A/N: This story is a oneshot/drabble and it's for Psychology assignment 3 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum… This story will be AU! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Psychology: Transactional Analysis

Task 1: Write about a character who does not act their age, even when they have to. Alternatively, write about a character who had to grow up too early.

 **Word Count: 1,093 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Blaise Zabini shook his head at his mother's latest antics because he wasn't sure how he was going to get her out of the trouble that she was going to be in. He had to grow up too early because if he hadn't then he probably wouldn't be alive like he was today. While he loved his mother, he knew better to count on her too much because she was always off doing her own thing and forgetting that she had a son to look after and take care of. He knew that his mother was missing his father who had died, but since she lost him it was like she couldn't stand being alone. As he waited on the boy he knew that could help him he let his mind think about the past.

At the age of seven he was the one making sure that the House Elf's ran the house in a way that he could and would be proud of. He was the one who went shopping for his own clothes since his mother tended to forget the promises that she made him. He made sure that his mother had money to spend even though legally the money was his. He was the one who dealt with the Goblins when it should have been his mother.

At the age of nine he was the one taking care of his newborn sister because his mother couldn't seem to be bothered with the baby girl that she had just given birth to. He knew that his mother loved him and even his sister in her own way, but it was hard to keep reminding himself of that fact when he was the one doing everything that she should be doing. He adored his baby sister Bianca, but he really shouldn't be the one making sure that she was okay and doing everything that his mother should be doing for her.

When he got his Hogwarts letter he almost declined going because he couldn't leave his sister. It was pure chance that he ran into another boy that had to grow up too fast and was able to make sure that his and his sister's futures were secured. He took Harry Potter to Gringotts where the eleven-year-old took on the responsibilities he didn't know anything about. When it showed that Harry owned Hogwarts he was shocked, but happy because maybe just maybe he would be able to go to Hogwarts after all. He watched as history was made right in front of him with the other boy changing things. He would be able to go to Hogwarts and Bianca would come with him.

At the age of twelve he helped Harry save someone in the fabled Chamber of Secrets and kill Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort for good. It was that action that showed him that he and Harry were two of a kind because of the lives they had led up until they came to Hogwarts. He couldn't and wouldn't ask for a better best friend/brother because as far as he was concerned he got the best.

He came back to the present when Harry stood in front of him. "Thank you for coming, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I did what I could, but Blaise it is time for you to put your foot down with her. Technically she is in your house so you have the right to give her restrictions."

Blaise nodded as he led the way into the interview room that his mother was in. He looked at her with hard eyes for the first time in his life. While he loved, her he knew it was time to make her grow up. "At the age of nine I became a parent to a baby girl that you should have been a mother to. I have a sister that calls me father because I am the only parent that she truly knows. You have never once thought of someone else other than yourself and it stops now. From now on you will not have access to the Zabini vaults. From now on you will only have a certain amount of money that you can spend and you will account for ever knut that you spend to me. I'm fifteen years old, mother, yet I feel like I'm thirty because I have had to grow up too fast"

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "For the next six months, you are restricted to the Manor. If you choose to disregard my orders then I will have no choice, but to expel you from the Zabini family. I may have had to grow up too early, but you apparently haven't grown up at all since my father died. There will be no more men in Zabini Manor unless I approve it. Grow up, mother, because I'm finished cleaning up after you. Bianca and I will be living with Harry, but the house elves will keep an eye on you. If I hear that you have not listened to what I have told you or that you have mistreated my elves I will wipe my hands clean of you. Do you understand?"

Celeste Zabini looked at her son with wide eyes. She didn't really recognize the boy who her son grew up to be, but then again how could she when she was barely around him. She swallowed hard and blinked away the tears that filled her eyes. She knew that she had nobody, but herself to blame for not recognizing that her young son had become a man because of her actions. "I understand. I'm sorry, Blaise."

Blaise shook his head. "You can't change what you have done, but you can change who you are. Bianca would like to know you, but I can't allow that to happen until you show me that you can become the woman that you should have been a long time ago. I will not let my sister go through what I had to."

He gave her one more look and then walked out of the interview room with Harry beside him. He had to admit that he felt better for finally telling her what he should have a while ago. He walked out of the Italian Ministry with Harry beside him and soon he was back at Potter Manor and had his sister in his arms. He may have had to grow up too fast, but at least he was in a place that he deserved and was happy.

* * *

A/N 2: I decided to pick a character that I thought the task would work for that wasn't Harry Potter since we all know he had to grow up before his age... I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
